<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by enigmatic_erratum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075775">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatic_erratum/pseuds/enigmatic_erratum'>enigmatic_erratum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Everyone Loves Kuroko Tetsuya, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Kuroko - Freeform, Other, Protective Older Brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:34:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27075775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmatic_erratum/pseuds/enigmatic_erratum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuro Akashi had a fit of hidden anger towards his father that didn't show up until his death, until a lawyer showed up to his doorsteps, announcing that he was now in full responsibility of a brother he never knew he had.</p><p>Silent and fragile, was what people described the four-year-old Tetsuya. But he will be the cause of the drastic change in everyone inside the Akashi household, and upon staying there, will both boys finally find their home?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Home Trilogy [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was first published on my Wattpad account and received a lot of high praises and requests that it be published on AO3 too. I hope you like it :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi's fist clenched at the sight of the child in front of him but he knew there was nothing he can't do as he looked down at the child who clung to the slacks their family attorney wore.</p><p>"And he only introduced me to him now, because?" Akashi asked the lawyer, anger radiating from him.</p><p>"He knew you wouldn't take it too well," the lawyer said.</p><p>Akashi sighed, but nothing could ease the anger he was feeling towards his late father. How dare he keep a secret like this, to impregnate a woman not worthy of his time and bear a child with her. To expect him, the great Seijuro Akashi, to accept the child in front of him and call him his brother.</p><p>No. He will not yield to anyone for he is absolute.</p><p>Yet, something inside those big blue eyes softened Akashi's numb heart that the next thing he knew was he was signing his adoption papers and bringing him home.</p><p>***</p><p>"Ne, Aomine-cchi," Kise called as Aomine watched television with Murasakibara. "Wanna go to the convenient store with me?"</p><p>"It's freezing outside," Aomine said. "Do you want to die?"</p><p>"So mean," Kise whined. "I just wanted to go out,"</p><p>"Then go out all by yourself," Aomine said, "Why do you have to drag me with you?"</p><p>The sound of the door being closed caught their attention as they knew who was arriving.</p><p>A year after his father died, Akashi decided that he didn't want to be alone in his house and suffer like how his father did, so the most natural thing for him to do was to call up his old friends and invite them to move in. Long story short, Akashi now lives with four other guys making his house lively as possible.</p><p>"Ne, Akashi-cchi!" Kise greeted as Akashi arrived in the living room. "Welcome ho—"</p><p>"Wha..." Aomine said, his eyes widening.</p><p>"Hmm? Aka-chin," Murasakibara said, pointing at the blue boy hiding behind Akashi's legs. "You had a baby?"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Brother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Akashi-cchi had a son?!" Kise said, "I can't imagine!"</p><p>"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine said, "It's just too impossible!"</p><p>"What is all the ruckus about, <em>nanedayo</em>?" An annoyed Midorima entered the room after being disturbed from his reading. "Can't you see that—"</p><p>Midorima lost his voice at the sight of the child in front of him.</p><p>"A-Akashi," Midorima said, "What is that?"</p><p>Akashi, looking bored, bent down to the boy. "I believe, he is, what you call a child, Shintaro," he answered.</p><p>"I know, what I mean is that why is he with you?" Midorima asked.</p><p>"Shintaro, Atsushi, Daiki, Ryota," Akashi said, "meet Tetsuya... my brother,"</p><p>Everyone froze at his statement, unable to decide what to feel about what Akashi was saying. They don't look alike, in fact, Akashi has red hair, heterochromatic eyes, and emitting a scary and confident aura. While, Tetsuya had cyan colored hair, big blue eyes, a blank expression, and a shy stature.</p><p>"Oi Akashi," Aomine said, "You're kidding right?"</p><p>"Hai, hai," Kise agreed with a smile. "This little bundle can't be your brother,"</p><p>Akashi arched a brow at the two. "Why not?" He asked.</p><p>"Eh? W-well that's because..." Kise said, scratching his nape and avoiding eye contact. "Ano... Aomine-cchi, you tell him!"</p><p>"Eh?! I don't know what you were going to say," Aomine said.</p><p>"Mo! You know!" Kise said.</p><p>But Akashi paid them no mind when Murasakibara crouched down, leveled to the four-year-old boy with his usual lazy expression, his eyes meeting Tetsuya's big blue ones.</p><p>"Neee," Murasakibara said, handing Tetsuya an unopened Maiubo. "Would you like some snacks, Tetsu-chin?"</p><p>Tetsuya cowered behind Akashi's leg, gripping his slacks even more that Akashi was sure it would leave fringes afterward.</p><p>"Ne, Aka-cchin, is he mute?" Murasakibara asked.</p><p>Akashi shook his head and only did he realized that Kise and Aomine had shut up from their petty quarrel.</p><p>"He suffered a trauma," Akashi explained. "Turns out, his mother didn't want him and only kept him because of my father's will. He suffered physical and emotional abuse from her before she sent him to me after hearing my father's death,"</p><p>"That's terrible," Kise said.</p><p>Aomine frowned, hearing Tetsuya's story, and Akashi knew why. Like Tetsuya, Aomine grew alone and unloved by what he considered as parents until they found a chance to dump him at a local orphanage and disappear for life. If anyone understood how hard the situation was for Tetsuya, it would be Aomine.</p><p>"Akashi," Midorima called his eyes on Tetsuya, causing the redhead to look down and see the little bundle scratching his eyes while yawning.</p><p>"Kawaii~" Kise muttered.</p><p>"Shintaro," Akashi said, "Can you fix up the guest room for Tetsuya?"</p><p>"Sure," Shintaro said, "But... is it okay for him to sleep alone on the first day here?"</p><p>"If you wanted to sleep with the child you could've just said so," Akashi said, causing both Aomine and Kise to muffle up the laughter that they tried to suppress to avoid Midorima's wrath.</p><p>"That's not what I meant," Midorima said, annoyed. "He seems to cling to you,"</p><p>"If he sleeps with me, he won't be able to rest properly as I will be leaving early in the morning tomorrow for a business trip," Akashi said, "Fix up the guest room or if anyone would like, you can have him sleep in your rooms tonight,"</p><p>"Ne, Ne, let me do it!" Kise said then crouched down to Tetsuya with a grin. "Konnichiwa, Tetsu-cchi! I am Ryota Kise, I hope we can be friends!"</p><p>Kise's unawareness of personal space caused Tetsuya to back away and tremble behind Akashi.</p><p>"Now look what you did," Aomine said.</p><p>"You scared him," Midorima said.</p><p>"Kise-chin looked like a pedophile," Murasakibara said.</p><p>"Mooo! You guys are all so mean!" Kise whined.</p><p>***</p><p>"There," Midorima said after fixing the bed for Tetsuya, making sure that there are enough pillows for him so he wouldn't fall off the bed. "The room closest to yours is Aomine's, so if you need anything, just knock on his door,"</p><p>Tetsuya just stared at him, his big blue eyes expressionless.</p><p>"Unfortunately, Akashi's room is far from yours and it will be very dark at night," Midorima said, assuming that the boy is asking for his brother. "So I encourage you to not look for him in the middle of the night,"</p><p>Midorima walked towards Tetsuya who trembled and backed away at the towering green head.</p><p>"I'll just pick you up and put you to bed, no need to be afraid," Midorima said then reached down to the flinching boy and gently put him down on the soft mattress. "Please make yourself comfortable. You may not understand what I'm saying but... even though Akashi shows displeasure with you, deep inside I know he wants to take care of you. I don't know what you can do to change him back, but... I will help you in any way I can."</p><p>Midorima left, glancing a look back at the lonely little boy who had instantly fallen asleep.</p><p>***</p><p>Because of his career as a police officer, Aomine developed the trait of being a light sleeper. So at the moment, he heard something move from outside, he jolted up, expecting trouble for none of his friends wakes up in the middle of the night.</p><p>Quietly, Aomine exited his room, his gun strapped behind him for safety purposes in case they had been broken in to. But he didn't expect that the cause of the noise came from their new tenant.</p><p>Tetsuya lay on the cold floor just in front of Akashi's room, asleep and cuddled himself. Like a cold rod being poked in his heart, Aomine crouched down and scooped up the sleeping child.</p><p>"Geez, Tetsu," Aomine muttered, "You can't be left alone, can you?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Basketball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mooo! One more! One more!" Kise complained as he panted just after Aomine won against him in a one on one basketball battle.</p><p>Aomine was off duty today and Kise had no scheduled flights as a pilot so it was only them and Tetsuya staying at home while Murasakibara managed his restaurant, Midorima on call at the hospital, and Akashi on a business trip.</p><p>"Give up, Kise, you'll never win against me," Aomine said, grinning.</p><p>"Can do!" Kise said, sticking his tongue out as he picked up the basketball they were using.</p><p>"So stubborn," Aomine said then stationed himself in a defense position as Kise brought the ball in.</p><p>Kise went in for a fake drive and was able to do a crossover to shake Aomine off. Unfortunately, Aomine was just quicker that he was able to steal the ball from Kise and ran to the other side of the court, attempting to score.</p><p>But something caught his sight and his body reacted just a second early. Aomine halted upon seeing the cyan-haired boy standing in the middle of the basketball court. Kise, however, did not notice this and was caught off guard by Aomine's sudden and full stop that he crashed onto the blue-haired police officer.</p><p>"Ow! Damn you, Kise!" Aomine complained.</p><p>"It's your fault for stopping so suddenly, Aomine-cchi!" Kise said.</p><p>Because of the crash, Aomine lost grip of the ball and bounced somewhere else, only for Tetsuya to bring it back to him.</p><p>"Oh? Ohayo, Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise greeted. "Would you like to play basketball with us?"</p><p>Tetsuya just stared at Aomine, handing him the ball the was too big for his tiny hands.</p><p>Aomine grinned. "Say, Tetsu, do you want to learn how to shoot?" he asked, earning a nod from the boy.</p><p>"Wait, Aomine-cchi! I want to teach him too!" Kise said as Aomine took the ball from the boy and lead him to the ring.</p><p>"Tetsu agreed to play with me, Kise," Aomine said, "I'll let you play with him if he agrees,"</p><p>"You agree, right Tetsuya-cchi?!" Kise said, his face awfully close to the anxious boy who backed away in fear.</p><p>"See? You're scaring him," Aomine said.</p><p>"Mooo! I'm not that scary, am I, Aomine-cchi?" Kise asked.</p><p>Aomine smirked. "Yes you are, you look like a pedophile,"</p><p>"So mean!" Kise whined.</p><p>"Ne, Tetsu," Aomine said, picking Tetsuya up so he will be able to reach the ball. "Try shooting the ball from here, throw it at the hoop,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked down at Aomine then threw the ball towards the hoop. Unfortunately, his aim was too low that the ball hit the rim of the ring and bounced back towards him, slamming Tetsuya right in the face.</p><p>"Oops," Aomine said, "Are you okay, Tetsu?"</p><p>Despite the red mark the ball left in his face, Tetsuya nodded.</p><p>"Aomine-cchi! Try teaching him something more basic," Kise said, "A four-year-old kid won't be able to shoot the ball like that,"</p><p>"Hai, hai," Aomine said with a grin, putting Tetsuya down and gave him the ball. "Ne, Tetsu, let's try dribbling okay?" You make the ball bounce from your hand and catch it on the same hand then your repeat, like this,"</p><p>After demonstrating, Tetsuya started dribbling the ball but always loses his grip making him run after the ball a couple of times until he badly tripped over his own foot and scraped his knee.</p><p>"Oh no, Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise said, helping the boy stand up. "Are you okay?"</p><p>Tears formed at the corner of the boy's eyes as he felt the sting of the wound.</p><p>"Ne, ne, it's okay," Kise said, patting Tetsuya's head. "Let's go inside to tend your woods, okay?"</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at Kise for a long time before gripping on his clothes tightly.</p><p>"Oh? Looks like he's already warmed up to you, Kise," Aomine said.</p><p>"I'm glad," Kise said then scooped Tetsuya up from the ground. "Ne, Tetsuya-cchi, would you like to play catch afterward?"</p><p>Tetsuya nodded and the three of them went back inside to tend Tetsuya's knee.</p><p>***</p><p>The silence the moment Midorima stepped inside their homemade him anxious to continue to walk in. It was only eight in the evening and the house was usually still noisy from Aomine and Kise's bickering.</p><p>But tonight, silence welcomed the green-haired doctor.</p><p>He walked towards the living room where he heard the television open and saw the blue-haired police officer and the yellow-haired pilot slumped on the couch, both snoring away in a deep sleep on both ends of the couch. Clinging to Kise like a lifeline, was Tetsuya who was just as in deep sleep as the other two.</p><p>Midorima's mouth twitched at the sight as he walked towards them. "Aomine," he called in a low voice, careful to not wake the child present. "Aomine,"</p><p>Aomine groaned. "Go away," he grumbled.</p><p>"Get up and sleep in your room, you'll have a backache if you continue to sleep on the couch," Midorima said.</p><p>Upon hearing somebody speak, Kise stirred, his arms still wrapped around the cyan-haired boy, careful to not let him fall off.</p><p>"Midorima-cchi, you're home early," Kise muttered sleepily.</p><p>"Yes and I also didn't expect that the house will be at peace in this hour," Midorima said. "What have you three been doing? Why is there a band-aid on Tetsuya's knee?"</p><p>"He tripped," Aomine answered. "I was teaching him to play basketball. Turns out it was too rough for a toddler,"</p><p>"Don't worry, Midorima-cchi," Kise said, "I already cleaned his wound. He'll be fine,"</p><p>"I see," Midorima said, "Then, both of you continue your slumber in your own respective rooms. Kise put Tetsuya to bed first,"</p><p>"I'd like to," Kise said, "The problem is..."</p><p>"He's been clinging to Kise like that ever since he tended Tetsuya's wound," Aomine said, "I don't think it's a good idea to let him sleep in a separate room,"</p><p>"Then, will you be okay to have him sleep with you for the night?"</p><p>Kise nodded then stood up, carefully lifting Tetsuya with him. "Goodnight," he said and left.</p><p>"I didn't know Kise could be gentle with children," Midorima said.</p><p>"He's not," Aomine said, stretching his body with a yawn. "But he must've picked up how broken Tetsu is and decided to care for him,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Afraid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kise sleepily shifted his position in bed, only to sit bolt upright when he didn't feel the bundle that was supposed to be next to him. Thunder rumbled outside, indicating that heavy rain was pouring outside at this late hour.</p><p>"Tetsuya-cchi?" Kise called but received no response from the cyan-haired toddler. <em>Of course,</em> Kise thought. <em>Tetsuya-cchi can't talk.</em></p><p>Kise could almost hear Aomine calling him stupid names when he tossed his blanket aside and got out of the bed to look for Tetsuya. He flipped his light switch on but was confused that no lights sprung to life. The power must've been cut because of the heavy rain.</p><p>Lightning flashed and illuminated the darkroom for a second, but it was enough for Kise to see that his door had been opened. Tetsuya must've wandered off and gone to Akashi's room like what Aomine told him earlier before he put Tetsuya to bed.</p><p>Kise took out a flashlight from his bedside table and tried to look for Tetsuya in the dark mansion. "Tetsuya-cchi," Kise whisper-called, trying his best to keep his voice down as to not wake up his friends.</p><p>Kise found Tetsuya a few minutes later, huddled up under the dining table with his tiny hands covering his ears and trembled whenever lightning strikes followed by a loud rumble of thunder. "Tetsuya-cchi," Kise said, bending over to see Tetsuya. "What are you doing there?"</p><p>But the toddler didn't answer him nor did he moved from his position-- head bowed down to his bent knees, hands covering his ears and his big baby blue eyes were filled with tears.</p><p>"Ne, Tetsuya-cchi, you have to get back to bed," Kise said then reached gently for the toddler who whimpered and cowered back.</p><p>"It's alright, I won't hurt you," Kise tried to sound as gentle as possible, keeping in mind that Tetsuya is spooked whenever he tries to get close to the toddler.</p><p>Lightning stroke once more followed by a clap of rather loud thunder, making the toddler yelp and cry as he ran to Kise, grasping Kise's clothes tightly.</p><p>"Oh no, don't cry," Kise said as he secured the trembling toddler in his arms and carried him effortlessly. "It's okay, no need to be afraid," he cooed.</p><p>But the toddler was so scared of the lightning and thunder that Kise was sure his crying would wake the others up so he decided to bring Tetsuya back to his room to muffle his cries.</p><p>"Ne, ne, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise said gently as soon as he arrived inside his room and put the flashlight on his bedside table to provide some light for the room. "It's okay, you're safe. No need to be afraid,"</p><p>But the toddler was still to shooked that he still wouldn't stop gripping Kise's clothes.</p><p>"It's okay," Kise whispered to Tetsuya's ear as he embraced the toddler closer to him and started to rock him. "You're safe,"</p><p>Kise smiled to himself as he remembered his younger self being as afraid as Tetsuya whenever thunder is present, thus having Kise resent rain and storm. He remembered how he would run to his mother and father's room whenever thunder would rumble at night and his mother would rock him like what he was doing to Tetsuya right now.</p><p>"Ne, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise said when another lightning flashed and made Tetsuya flinch in Kise's arms. "You don't have to be afraid of the lightning and the thunder,"</p><p>Tetsuya shook his head and buried it to Kise's chest, wetting Kise's shirt with tears. "You know, I was also afraid of lightning and thunder one," he said as he continued to rock Tetsuya. "But... my mom told me that the reason why lightning and thunder are present when the rain comes at night is that an angel was looking for his little brother,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at Kise curiously, his lashes damped with tears. Kise smiled and wiped the tears that trickled down the toddler's face. "The angel, uh..." he tried to think of a name but only thought of Akashi's, "S-Sei-cchi, lost his little brother, Tei-cchi, when they came down from the sky to play one day. They were only allowed to come down and play at night when it rains because Tei-cchi loved the rain so much and always wanted to play and splash along the puddles rain makes. Sei-cchi told his little brother to not wander off as Tei-cchi won't be able to return to the skies without his nii-chan, but Tei-cchi was a curious little angel and ran off somewhere Sei-cchi couldn't find him,"</p><p>Tetsuya seemed to start to relax and was not attentively listening to Kise's made-up story, so Kise had no other choice but to continue.</p><p>"Sei-cchi was upset when it was time for him to come back to the skies because his little brother wasn't with him," Kise said, "So at nights like this, the rain would pour down and create tiny puddles-- the ones Tei-cchi loves to play with-- while Sei-cchi would fly around the skies looking for his brother, he would flash a light-- like those," Kise pointed out the window where lightning continued to strike from afar, "So he would see Tei-cchi through the night. The thunder is actually Sei-cchi calling out for his little brother. He makes it loud for Tei-cchi to hear him and find him,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked out the window and blinked. Lightning strikes followed by a clap of thunder but unlike before, Tetsuya watched in awe and somehow in sadness. He then looked at Kise questionably.</p><p>Kise smiled. "Sadly, Sei-cchi is still looking for his little brother," he said, following Tetsuya's gaze out his window and enjoyed the dance of the lights from outside. "But he will find Tei-cchi... someday,"</p><p>Tetsuya eventually calmed down that night and was able to sleep soundly in Kise's arm, but by the time Kise was sure that Tetsuya won't be awake by morning, the sun was already rising and Kise had lost almost four hours of sleep.</p><p>Aomine and Midorima, upon hearing this, scolded him and told him that he should've woke them up if he had a hard time sleeping, but Kise smiled at them rather sleepily and told them that it was all worth it. "He won't be afraid now," he muttered, making Aomine and Midorima glance a confused gaze at each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Vegetables</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Wooow! Murasakibara-cchi! That looks delicious!" Kise said at the sight of the food spread over the dining table.</p><p>"Domo," Murasakibara said, "It's mostly just vegetables though since we're out of groceries,"</p><p>"I'll go shop for groceries after dinner," Midorima said, "Where's Aomine and Tetsuya?"</p><p>"Here!" Aomine said, Tetsuya in his arms. "Sorry, Tetsu and I washed out hands first before eating,"</p><p>"Hmm? I didn't know you wash your hands, Aomine-cchi," Kise said.</p><p>"Oi, I wash my hands too you know," Aomine said then scratched his nape. "Just not that often,"</p><p>"Ne, Ne, Tetsuya-cchi! Come sit with me," Kise said.</p><p>"Are you kidding? Tetsu's going to sit with me, right Tetsu?" Aomine said.</p><p>"But Tetsuya-cchi and I are friends now, so he'll be sitting next to me," Kise said.</p><p>"Well we were friends first, Baka-Kise," Aomine glared.</p><p>"What was that, Aho-mine?!" Kise yelled.</p><p>"Stop it," Midorima growled, immediately silencing the two quarreling idiots. "Let Tetsuya decide where to sit,"</p><p>Aomine grumbled something about Kise being an idiot and Midorima being a killjoy, but no one seems to hear him except himself. He put Tetsuya down who looked up at them with his big, innocent eyes.</p><p>"So, Tetsuya," Midorima said, "Where would you like to sit?"</p><p>"Ne, here are some more if it's not enough," Murasakibara said as he placed a plateful of dinner.</p><p>Tetsuya walked towards the violet-haired chef giant and gripped his pants tightly.</p><p>"Arre?" Murasakibara said, "What is it Tetsu-cchin?"</p><p>"No fair," Kise whined.</p><p>"He must've remembered Murasakibara offering him a <em>Maiubo</em> when he first arrived here," Midorima said.</p><p>"Up you go," Murasakibara said, putting Tetsuya down on a chair next to his. "Ne, Tetsu-cchin is so small. He should eat his vegetables to help him grow,"</p><p>Tetsuya's already pale face paled some more upon hearing what Murasakibara said and he immediately covered his mouth with both his hands and shut his eyes tight.</p><p>"Arre? You don't eat vegetables, Tetsu-cchin?" Murasakibara asked.</p><p>"Ne, that's not good, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise said, helping himself with dinner. "You have to eat your vegetables if you want to grow strong,"</p><p>Aomine nodded. "You'll be able to play basketball and be strong if you eat your vegetables," he said.</p><p>"If you eat your vegetables, you won't get sick easily," Midorima said.</p><p>"Ne, Tetsu-cchin," Murasakibara called, holding a spoon at Tetsuya with small broccoli in it. "If you eat this and finish your dinner, I promise to buy you more snacks in the future,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked at Murasakibara for a long time before removing his hands from his mouth and ate the broccoli.</p><p>"Wow, bribery always works, huh?" Aomine said.</p><p>"Ne, doesn't it taste good, Tetsu-cchin?" Murasakibara said.</p><p>Though Tetsuya nodded, he didn't display any kind of pleasure towards the green vegetable. But with the promise of snacks, he endured the disgusting taste and finished his dinner.</p><p>"Will you look at that," Aomine said, looking over Tetsuya's plate. "He really did finish it,"</p><p>"Children are really weak when it comes to snacks," Kise said.</p><p>"Arre?" Murasakibara said as he looked through his jar of snacks. "My <em>Maiubo's</em> ran out,"</p><p>Devastated, Tetsuya looked up at Murasakibara, tears forming at the corner of his eyes.</p><p>"Ne, Tetsu-cchin, don't worry," Murasakibara said, "We'll buy some more. Midorin, would you mind if I do the groceries myself? I also need to buy some snacks,"</p><p>"Not at all," Midorima said, "But wait, are you taking Tetsuya with you?"</p><p>Murasakibara nodded. "I'll just be quick so he won't get cold," he said.</p><p>"Take care, Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise said after he helped Tetsuya put his coat and hat on before leaving.</p><p>***</p><p>"Hmm... let's see," Murasakibara said as he checked over the vegetable station. Tetsuya sitting down on the cart and stared at Murasakibara.</p><p>"Atsushi?" A voice called, causing Murasakibara to look back.</p><p>"Oh? Himuro-cchin," Murasakibara said.</p><p>"Doing your groceries?" Tatsuya Himuro, Murasakibara's former high school basketball teammate.</p><p>Murasakibara nodded. "We're out of supplies at home," he said.</p><p>"Hmm?" Himuro said, seeing Tetsuya. "And who's this?"</p><p>"Tetsu-cchin," Murasakibara said, "Aka-cchin's brother,"</p><p>"I didn't know Akashi-kun had a brother," Himuro said then smiled at Tetsuya. "Domo, it's nice to meet you Tetsuya-chan,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked at Himuro then at Murasakibara.</p><p>"Not much of a talker, huh?" Himuro said.</p><p>"Aka-chin said that he suffered trauma, disabling him from speaking," Murasakibara said. "We haven't heard his voice either,"</p><p>"I see," Himuro said.</p><p>"By the way, how is your brother... Kagami?" Murasakibara asked.</p><p>"Oh, he's fine. Still a rookie at the NBA, you know how it is," Himuro said.</p><p>Tetsuya reached up and grabbed Murasakibara's sleeves, gripping on it.</p><p>"Hmm? What is it Tetsu-cchin?" Murasakibara asked.</p><p>Tetsuya pointed ahead where they saw the candy aisle.</p><p>"Oh right, I promised, didn't I?" Murasakibara said.</p><p>"Promised?" Himuro asked.</p><p>"Well, I promised Tetsu-cchin that I'll give him some of my snacks if he ate his vegetables earlier during dinner," Murasakibara said then sighed. "This is troublesome,"</p><p>Himuro chuckled. "I didn't know you can share your snacks, Atsushi,"</p><p>"Only for today," Murasakibara said.</p><p>"Then, I'll be going now," Atsushi said, "Say hello to the guys for me, will you?"</p><p>"Haaai," Murasakibara said and they went on with their different ways.</p><p>When Himuro looked back, he saw Murasakibara lifting Tetsuya up to his shoulder which delighted the little boy.</p><p>Himuro smiled at the sight. "You've grown, Atsushi," he whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bad Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A whimper next to him woke Aomine up-- he was a light sleeper so any sound would immediately wake him up. However, he wasn't angry at the source of the whimper that disrupted his slumber, seeing that Tetsuya's almost expressionless facial features were crumpled with fear as the toddler lightly thrashed around.</p><p>Nightmares were normal for people especially for toddlers and Takao, Midorima's friend, and Tetsuya's assigned pediatrician told him that Tetsuya would be suffering more of them than usual given the trauma in his past. Aomine frowned at the thrashing toddler, knowing that Tetsuya was seeing his horrible past in times where he should be peacefully sleeping and he-- Aomine-- couldn't do anything about it but wrap the toddler in his arms and try to make the nightmares go away through his hug.</p><p>In his dream, Tetsuya was back at their old house where he used to live with his mother. As usual, he was all alone like how she always leaves him to-- not caring whether the toddler would be safe alone or would he be able to feed himself properly seeing that he was still not at the right height to reach the kitchen counters.</p><p>It was raining that night and he was just playing by the living room when his mother came home, soaked from the heavy rain and drunk from drinking at a nearby pub every night. Tetsuya, still not at the right age to understand this, ran to his mother to hug her-- like he always does every night she arrives from work.</p><p>To Tetsuya, she always smelled funny whenever she comes home-- a combination of something burning that Tetsuya recognized came from a cigarette after sniffing the same scent at a nearby park when his mother took him out one day and saw a man nearby smoking and something that reminded Tetsuya of the alcohol he always uses to clean his bruises up whenever his mother would hurt him hard enough to wound him.</p><p>The setting had been that way ever since the toddler could remember, but tonight, it felt different as his mother didn't even let him near her and had shoved him away when he came running to give her a hug.</p><p><em>"Why are you still here?"</em> His mother groggily said. <em>"Why haven't you left yet?!"</em></p><p>Tetsuya was confused.</p><p><em>"I already left the door open and unlocked for you to get out and wander somewhere! Why are you still here?!"</em> His mother bellowed down the confused toddler. <em>"Don't you see that I don't want you here?!"</em></p><p>Tetsuya figured that his mother was upset and tired from work and scrambled to the living room to give her the blanket he had been carrying around lately. It had always offered Tetsuya comfort and the toddler thought it would do the same to his mother.</p><p>But before he could even get close, his mother swung his hand and hit Tetsuya, causing him to stumble on the ground-- the impact made him dizzy. He looked up at his mother with a confused and scared expression-- he did not understand what was happening.</p><p><em>"I said I want you gone didn't I?!"</em> His mother yelled along with the clap of thunder, making Tetsuya cry. <em>"I don't want you here anymore! Why is he making me keep you?!"<br/></em></p><p>Tetsuya stood up, tried to steady himself from his dazed stature, and ran to his mother, grasping her clothes, and cried. He was confused. He was hurt. He wanted his mother to scoop him up and comfort him, tell him she was sorry for hitting him, sorry for yelling at him.</p><p>But his mother pushed him back and Tetsuya landed on the floor with a thud. <em>"I don't want you here! I want you gone!"</em> She yelled, tears streaming down her aged face. <em>"I don't like taking care of bad boys like you! Do you hear me?! You're a bad, bad boy! You don't deserve to be loved!"</em></p><p>Tetsuya shook his head and cried loudly as his mother reminded him again and again how he shouldn't be loved by anyone else. She reminded him how he was a bad boy that was always making her cry every night and how she wished he was gone for good so that she will be happy again-- because that was what would make her smile, him leaving her and Tetsuya remembered how she stood by the front porch of their old house and watched as the old lawyer took the struggling Tetsuya away. He remembered seeing her smile, for the first time since he remembered and Tetsuya thought if it would make his mother happy to see him leave, then he would not protest at all.</p><p>After all, bad boys don't deserve to be loved.</p><p>***</p><p>"What is that?" Midorima asked as he took a sip of his tea when he caught Akashi doing some paperwork on the dining table while having his coffee.</p><p>Akashi glanced at Midorima as he took a sip of his own mug before answering. "Just... stuff," he said though Midorima clearly saw they were adoption papers that would legalize him as Tetsuya's guardian.</p><p>Aomine jogged down the stairs in his complete uniform and went to the fridge to pour himself a glass of milk before going off to work, his radio creating loud inaudible noise that was making Tetsuya tensed.</p><p>"Can you turn that thing off?" Akashi said, noticing how every static would freak the toddler out.</p><p>"Sorry," Aomine said as soon as he finished his glass of milk.</p><p>"I thought it's your off day today?" Midorima asked.</p><p>"Yeah, but I had a call at work and said they needed me to this crime scene," Aomine said, "I'm actually headed there now,"</p><p>"Crime scene?" Akashi asked.</p><p>"Some lady committed suicide last night," Aomine said. "Drug overdose,"</p><p>"Is it on the news?" Kise asked as he turned the television on and flipped to the news channel.</p><p><em>"-- Akano Kuroko was said to live with her only son, but after sending him away to be adopted, she had been living alone in the house,"</em> the reporter said as she reported by the crime scene. <em>"Locals say that she was incapable of holding a stable job and taking care of his son. However, days before her--"</em></p><p>"Hey, Akashi-cchi, we were watching!" Kise complained about the television being turned off but immediately shut up when Akashi threw him daggers.</p><p>Tetsuya had been watching the news with them the whole time and walked towards the television just as the picture of Akano Kuroko flashed at the screen. He looked back at Akashi, silently asking him to turn the television back on.</p><p>"What is it, Tetsuya-cchi?" Kise asked.</p><p>Akashi walked towards the toddler and knelt in front of him. "Tetsuya..." he began, "Was that... is that... your mom?"</p><p>Tetsuya glanced at the television and gave Akashi a nod. </p><p>No one was able to move from the answer the toddler gave, he must've thought his mother was a celebrity of some sort to see him on television. Akashi wondered, will Tetsuya look for her during his stay at the mansion with them? And if he did, what will they explain to him?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Doctor's Appointment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The idea of going to the mall was Kise's idea.</p><p>Ever since Tetsuya saw his mother on television, he had been asking silently to the others to turn them on whenever he can and the only ones who were able to say no to his request were Midorima and Akashi.</p><p>Kise thought bringing the kid to the mall would distract him and they agreed to take the toddler on the day where everyone would be available to tag along. But Akashi made other plans for the toddler and had them agree to take Tetsuya to Takao first for his pediatrics check-up. They didn't need to be told twice and be reminded how fragile Tetsuya's state was and his inability to speak was one reminder for it.</p><p>"Well, he looks fine," Takao said after Tetsuya's check-up. "Still the usual problem, but he's learned to tell you his needs?"</p><p>Akashi nodded as Kise took Tetsuya from the pediatric bed. "He mostly just points at things and tugs on our pants if he wants something," he said.</p><p>"How about his sleeping pattern?" Takao asked.</p><p>"We're taking turns in babysitting him," Midorima said, "But... he mostly just plays in the morning then after lunch he'll start to take a nap and wakes up for dinner and sleep again for the night,"</p><p>"That's normal considering he's a growing child," Takao said then snorted as he failed to suppress a burst of laughter.</p><p>"Is there anything funny?" Midorima asked, glaring at Takao.</p><p>"Nothing at all, Shin-chan," Takao said, his voice breaking from the suppressed laughter. "It's just... I can imagine you trying to play with little Tetsuya here,"</p><p>Midorima sneered. "I am capable of taking care of children," he said.</p><p>"Yeah, right," Takao said, "Isn't that why you became a Trauma Surgeon in the first place? Because you said you could handle blood and broken bones more than children?"</p><p>"Not to be rude, but... we're starting to go off-topic here," Aomine said.</p><p>"Right, right," Takao said, "Uh... how about nightmares? Does he gets them regularly or every night?"</p><p>Midorima and Akashi exchanged looks.</p><p>"I haven't had the chance to sleep with him," Akashi said, "None of them told me anything about nightmares yet,"</p><p>"He had one the other night," Aomine said. "He... he was thrashing in his sleep the other night and Kise told me the other day that Tetsu got out of bed because of a storm. The kid was freaked out by the lightning and thunder and eventually started crying,"</p><p>Takao nodded understandingly. "Well nightmares, as I said before, will be expected from him. I'd be confused if he won't have nightmares considering what he'd been through. As for the lightning and thunder, it's normal for kids to be afraid of them since some adults are even spooked out by it. But, you have to watch that and try to keep him at bay because it might develop into a trauma which might make his recovery harder," he said.</p><p>"None of you told me about this," Akashi said.</p><p>"We were thinking of telling you but... half the time you aren't around and the other half you're locking yourself in your office," Aomine said. "Some brother you are,"</p><p>Akashi glared at Aomine.</p><p>Midorima stood up from his seat. "If that will be all, Takao, we must take our leave," he said, breaking the rising tension between the two guys. "We still have a lot to do today,"</p><p>"Sure," Takao said then escorted them out where Kise and Murasakibara were keeping an eye on the cyan-haired toddler who was fascinated by the colorful fishes in the aquarium.</p><p>"Is this your first time seeing fishes, Tetsuya-cchi?" Kise asked, making Aomine hit him lightly on the head.</p><p>"Baka, of course, he'd seen fishes before," Aomine said. "Now, come on. The others are leaving us behind,"</p><p>"They won't leave Tetsuya-cchi behind," Kise said.</p><p>"No they won't, but they won't hesitate to leave us," Aomine said, "Now come on, grab Tetsu and let's go,"</p><p>"Waah! Wait, Aomine-cchi!" Kise said as he carried the cyan-haired toddler who seems to be enjoying himself with the fishes and ran after Aomine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Murasakibara, make sure to hold on to Tetsuya," Midorima said, "It's a weekend today and the mall will eventually start to be crowded and we might lose him if we don't pay attention enough,"</p><p>"Haaai," Murasakibara answered as he put Tetsuya over his shoulder.</p><p>"Ne, Ne, Murasakibara-cchi!" Kise said then pointed at the bouncy houses with a bunch of children playing on it, "Let's put Tetsuya in those bouncy houses!"</p><p>"I don't think that's safe for Tetsu," Aomine said, "Have you seen how many kids are in there?"</p><p>"We can put him in when the crowd of children has subsided," Akashi said, "But first... we should go and look for some clothes for Tetsuya, he's starting to outgrow the ones he owns,"</p><p>The six of them went to the department store to pick out clothes for Tetsuya who seem to be distracted the whole time, mesmerized by everything he sees.</p><p>"Make sure you hold on tight to him, Atsushi," Akashi said as he and Midorima looked for more clothes for Tetsuya. Murasakibara had just put Tetsuya down and allowed him to roam around nearby with Murasakibara close by.</p><p>"Don't go running off, Tetsu-chin," Murasakibara said as he opened a Maiubo for Tetsuya to eat. "You might get lost,"</p><p>"Excuse me, sir," A saleslady approached him. "But... food and drinks aren't allowed inside the department store,"</p><p>"Ooh? Gomen," Murasakibara said as he scooped Tetsuya up. "Aka-chin, is it alright if I bring Tetsuya outside? He wants to eat snacks but they aren't allowed inside the department store,"</p><p>"As long as you keep a close eye on him," Akashi said.</p><p>"Haaai," Murasakibara said then started to head outside the department store.</p><p>"Ne, Murasakibara-cchi! I want to come with you!" Kise said.</p><p>"I need to check out some basketball shoes, want to join me?" Aomine asked as he followed Murasakibara.</p><p>"Sure," Murasakibara said as he put Tetsuya down and held his hand while the three of them started walking towards the sportswear shop for Aomine's basketball shoes.</p><p>"Ooh, I really like this color," Murasakibara said as he held a white with purple striped sneakers in his hand. "But it costs too much,"</p><p>"How much is it?" Kise asked and Murasakibara let him take a peek at the price.</p><p>"T-that much?!" Kise said.</p><p>"Do you still have this color in size ten?" Aomine asked the store clerk as he held a plan black sneakers in his hand.</p><p>"Ne, Tetsuya-cchi, you can roam around but don't go out of the shop, alright?" Kise asked when he noticed Tetsuya eyeing the rack that held basketballs in the display.</p><p>Tetsuya nodded and continued to look at the basketballs in the display when he noticed a stall outside the sportswear shop that was selling tiny basketballs Tetsuya was sure would fit his hands, unlike the one Aomine owned that was too big for him to carry.</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at the three older men he was with and saw that they were in a serious conversation about whether to buy a new pair of sneakers or not and decided that the stall was just a few steps from the sportswear shop so he ran to the stall and started to admire the mini basketballs.</p><p>***</p><p>"Looks like we're all set," Aomine said, then noticed Tetsuya was nowhere to be seen. "Oy, Murasakibara, where's Tetsu?"</p><p>"Oh, he's by the basketball rack," Kise said but when they came to pick Tetsuya up, the toddler was already gone.</p><p>"Daiki, Ryota, Atsushi," Akashi called as he and Midorima walked towards them holding shopping bags. "We've bought Tetsuya his clothes, let's go and try to find-- where is Tetsuya?"</p><p>The three men looked at Akashi fearfully and their silence gave him an answer.</p><p>"You..." Akashi started in a deadly calm voice. "Lost... him?"</p><p>***</p><p>"Do you like it little one?" the old vendor by the stall asked as he smiled at Tetsuya who nodded. "Well, then, why don't you go get your mom or dad to buy you one ball,"</p><p>Tetsuya shook his head.</p><p>"Oh? Perhaps your big brother or sister then?" the old vendor said and Tetsuya took off running back to the sportswear shop but didn't see neither of the three men he was with.</p><p>"Oh? Hi, little guy," a store clerk approached him with a smile. "What are you doing here all by yourself? Where are your parents?"</p><p>Unwilling to be touched by strangers, Tetsuya backed away and ran off as he tried to find his big brother in the sea of crowds that started to fill the mall.</p><p>Meanwhile, on the other side, Akashi and the others had been retracing their steps in the hope of finding Tetsuya roaming around the department store.</p><p>"I told you to watch him, didn't I?" Akashi said angrily at the three other men.</p><p>"We were, we were!" Kise said, "But--"</p><p>"If you were watching him closely like you said you did you wouldn't have lost him!" Akashi spat, shutting Kise up.</p><p>"Let's split up," Aomine said, "It'll be hard for us to find him in this huge place with people starting to fill in,"</p><p>"Alright," Akashi said, "Call if you find him,"</p><p>And the five of them took five different ways around the mall in the hopes of finding the cyan-haired boy, but with a lot of people bustling inside the mall, finding a mute little toddler was going to be hard.</p><p>***</p><p>Akashi cursed in his head as he tried to squeeze through the thickening crowd, his eyes wildly searching for Tetsuya's familiar cyan hair. If it had just been him who held the boy instead of letting his friends care for him...</p><p><em>"Some brother you are,"</em> Aomine had told him, making Akashi's blood boil-- not at Aomine but at himself. Aomine was right, he was Tetsuya's brother, yet the other four men he lived with had more opportunity to take care of the boy and fulfill his duties as a brother.</p><p>His phone rang, making him stop in his tracks and he hadn't noticed that he had started running around and caused him to pant lightly. He composed himself before answering the phone. "Hello?"</p><p>"Akashi-cchi! I found him! We're at the information--"</p><p>Akashi didn't even finish what Kise was saying and started bolting towards the mall's information stall. He was seriously going to hit the kid for running off and making worry, he was going to scold Tetsuya and make sure he won't run off again, he will make the toddler remember a valuable lesson of not running off on his own, he'll--</p><p>All of Akashi's train of thought left the moment he saw the cyan-haired toddler with Kise and Aomine. He was holding a tiny orange basketball and didn't seem to know that they have been looking for him. Akashi's heart made a leap of joy at the sight of his little brother but he stopped himself from tackling the toddler in a hug-- he was an Akashi and Akashi's do not lose their cool over a lost little brother.</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at Akashi and showed him the tiny basketball he was holding. "Where did you get that?" Akashi asked.</p><p>"Turns out he was just by that children's stall where they sell tiny basketballs," Kise said, "Some couple bought him this ball and convinced him to come with them at the information stall to announce that a kid had been lost,"</p><p>"Didn't you hear the announcement?" Aomine asked.</p><p>Akashi tried to remember if he heard such an announcement but recalled none, he was thinking too much about where to look for Tetsuya that he must've zoned everything out.</p><p>Akashi sighed silently. "Let's... let's just go home, I think I'll be having a migraine,"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Romeo and Juliet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like it had been before, the day was cold and gloomy. But nobody liked it more than Midorima.</p><p>It was times like these that Midorima liked best: Him home alone, no Kise or Aomine disrupting the peace and quiet that lingered throughout the mansion, and his unlimited access to his bookshelves where he can live in peace. Akashi had yet, another, business plan to run to and won't be home until the day after tomorrow so Midorima won't have to deal with another "kid" that needs tending to for two days.</p><p>Though, he was not entirely alone with Tetsuya and Murasakibara inside the mansion where they both found fun activities on their own after Midorima made it clear that he just wanted to read in peace.</p><p>
  <em>"Play with you?" </em>
  <em>Midorima</em>
  <em> asked, seeing </em>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em> holding a basketball.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The purple-headed giant nodded. "Tetsu-cchin wanted to play catch, but it's too gloomy to go outside so I figured you'd do it," he said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you not see that I am enjoying my own time off, </em>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em>?" </em>
  <em>Midorima</em>
  <em> said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em> frowned. "I'll give you half of my snacks if you agreed,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Do I look like a child that can be bribed with, </em>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em>?" </em>
  <em>Midorima</em>
  <em> asked, glaring at him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Maybe not," </em>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em> said, "If only you were Kise-cchin, maybe it would've worked,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You go play catch with the boy," </em>
  <em>Midorima</em>
  <em> said. "Weren't all of you fond of him a few days ago?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, but I realized having a kid is bothersome," </em>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em> said, "You can't say no, and you have to bribe them to make them obey you,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"That's because your disciplinary actions are wrong," </em>
  <em>Midorima</em>
  <em> said. "Try talking to him, explain to him why you can't play catch, and ask him what other games does he wants to play or offer a new one,"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hmm, that might work," </em>
  <em>Murasakibara</em>
  <em> said then left. "Arigato, </em>
  <em>Midorin</em>
  <em>,"</em>
</p><p>Despite being years younger, Tetsuya seemed to get that Midorima likes it quiet and chooses to just either watch from the television or eat snacks with Murasakibara, who was on a day off. But after Murasakibara fell asleep in front of the television, Tetsuya roamed around the mansion and saw Midorima reading in peace by the gazebo.</p><p>His cyan-colored hair was able for anyone to detect in broad daylight that Midorima saw him coming towards him.</p><p>"What is it, Tetsuya?" Midorima asked.</p><p>The toddler just stared at him and then at the pocketbook he was holding.</p><p>"This? This is Romeo and Juliet," Midorima said, "One of my favorite novels, actually. I'm rereading it,"</p><p>Tetsuya walked closer to him and gripped his slacks, a gesture that he wanted to be picked up. After weeks of staying with them, they eventually picked up the signal Tetsuya gave and seem to understand what he wanted than before.</p><p>Midorima picked the toddler up and placed him on his lap. "Would you like to read with me, Tetsuya?" he asked, earning a nod from the toddler.</p><p>"This isn't like any other storybook you know," Midorima said, but Tetsuya sat there, eyes focused down the book Midorima held, ready to listen and understand the complicated words of Shakespeare.</p><p>Midorima read all the way, Tetsuya glancing up at him on random occasions, trying to ask for a simpler explanation from the lines and when Midorima was done, Kise and Aomine had come home from work and it was already dusk.</p><p>"How did you like the story, Tetsuya?" Midorima asked and looked over the cyan-haired boy.</p><p>But he was surprised to find the toddler already asleep using his chest as a pillow.</p><p>Carefully, Midorima stood up from his seat and got inside where he was welcomed with the noise from the bickering of Kise and Aomine. Fortunately, Tetsuya was a heavy sleeper and didn't seem to be disturbed by it.</p><p>"If you wake him up and he starts crying," Midorima warned.</p><p>"Gomen, Midorima-cchi!" Kise said.</p><p>Midorima sighed and went upstairs to lay Tetsuya down on his bed, but the toddler whimpered and gripped on Midorima's shirt, afraid to be left alone.</p><p>Midorima sighed silently. He still had some paperwork to do, but with Tetsuya clinging to him, he won't be able to focus at work but if he left Tetsuya alone, he might wake up and cry resulting in a bigger problem.</p><p>He sat down on Tetsuya's bed, the boy still cuddled in his arms. He didn't realize that he was smiling as he examined the toddler he held. For just short weeks, Tetsuya was able to change the individual behavior of everyone residing in the mansion and he secretly hoped that he changes Akashi too.</p><p>"Eh?!" Kise's surprised tone could be heard faintly from Tetsuya's room. "Akashi-cchi?!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi arrived earlier than he announced, catching everyone in the mansion by surprise. But Akashi seemed to not mind the mess his tenants made and proceeded to his room, his body aching all over as it begged for him to lie down.</p><p>"You're home early," Midorima said as he stood by Akashi's door. He was able to shake Tetsuya free after asking Aomine to carry the sleeping toddler.</p><p>"I finished early," Akashi answered, his voice hoarse.</p><p>"Are you alright?" Midorima asked walking towards Akashi.</p><p>"I'm fine," Akashi said, making Midorima stop. "Just... tired. Who will be babysitting Tetsuya tomorrow? I need to finish some paperwork for the rest of the week so I can't afford any distractions,"</p><p>"We still haven't thought about it, now that the four of us will be working tomorrow," Midorima said.</p><p>"Call Momoi,"</p><p>"I did," Midorima answered. "Unfortunately, she's loaded with work and won't be able to come by tomorrow,"</p><p>Akashi sighed silently. "This paperwork is important, Shintaro," he said.</p><p>"The boy is obedient," Midorima said, "He will listen if you tell him that you don't want to be disturbed,"</p><p>"And if not? You know I'm not very good with children,"</p><p>"If there's any trouble, I'll be happy to drop from work tomorrow, but I can't take another unpaid day off," Midorima said.</p><p>"Fine," Akashi answered.</p><p>***</p><p>Midorima was indeed correct about Tetsuya being obedient. The toddler, having slept early last night, woke up early just to see Midorima off.</p><p>"We will be back before the big hand points to eight," Midorima told the toddler who clung to his slacks tightly. "In the meantime, you do whatever you want here,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at him, silently pleading to go with him as he still hasn't warmed up to Akashi that well.</p><p>"Your brother will be busy for today," Midorima continued, trying to ignore Tetsuya's begging. "Try not to be noisy so he wouldn't get distracted,"</p><p>When Midorima left, Akashi stood just behind Tetsuya who tried to reach for the knob to run after the green-haired doctor. Akashi just sighed and went back to his office, ignoring the attempts of the cyan-colored toddler to run after Midorima.</p><p>After a while, Tetsuya seemed to have given up and just sat by the halls, waiting for the front door to open upon the arrival of the four other tenants. When Akashi got out from his workplace to use the bathroom, he saw Tetsuya holding the little rubber basketball they got at the mall and Midorima's Romeo and Juliet book. A half-eaten Maiubo was placed on the floor beside him as he continued to wait for the others.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi called, making the toddler flinch and look up at him bashfully.</p><p>"Are you hungry?" He asked, and as if on cue, Tetsuya's stomach growled, making the boy blush pink.</p><p>"Come, let's have lunch," Akashi said and did not wait for the toddler to follow him.</p><p>He stopped at his tracks, though, when Tetsuya grabbed his pants and pulled slightly. Akashi realized that a walk to the dining hall was too much work for a toddler so he picked Tetsuya up and went to the dining hall with him.</p><p>Akashi didn't mind eating leftovers as long as it was Murasakibara who made it. Unfortunately, he wasn't a fan of vegetables like Tetsuya. But his grumbling stomach told him that any food will do just to get him by for the day.</p><p>After heating their lunch, Akashi sat down at his usual chair with Tetsuya beside him. He was actually amazed at how the toddler can munch on his lunch despite showing displeasure in front of it. Akashi smiled when Tetsuya looked at him, remembering how his mother often tells him to eat his vegetables and not leave them untouched.</p><p>"Whats is it?" Akashi asked when Tetsuya kept on looking at him.</p><p>Tetsuya glanced at Akashi's untouched food, silently asking why hasn't Akashi touched his food.</p><p>"You mind your own food now, Tetsuya," Akashi said, looking down at his own plate.</p><p>When Akashi looked at Tetsuya again, the toddler was now holding his spoon up at Akashi, broccoli resting upon it.</p><p>"No, no," Akashi said gently. "You eat that,"</p><p>But Tetsuya had other plans and remained to lift the spoon towards Akashi, even if it meant standing up from his seat.</p><p>Akashi sighed and forcefully ate the green vegetable and surprising as it may seem, it wasn't as bad as he remembered when he first tried the green food.</p><p>"Delicious," Akashi smiled.</p><p>Tetsuya broke into a wild smile that froze Akashi. After adopting the little boy, Akashi often wondered if Tetsuya truly was his brother as they didn't share the same traits: Akashi's hair was red while Tetsuya's were cyan colored. But after seeing that smile, Akashi confirmed that they are indeed brothers, for Akashi saw in Tetsuya, the little boy he once was— happy, care-free, innocent, and content.</p><p>After lunch, Akashi felt generous enough to let Tetsuya inside his office while he worked, providing him with scratch papers and pencils to keep himself distracted.</p><p>However, thrilled upon discovering his new talent in arts, Tetsuya often runs to Akashi to show him the random circles and lines he made. A behavior Akashi finds both annoying and amusing. Amusing because he admired how in simple ways, Tetsuya can be happy on his own, a trait every child shares. Annoying because he always shows his art to Akashi when Akashi needed to focus on his work more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"That's pretty, Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise said when Tetsuya showed them his drawings when they had come from work.</p><p>"Liar," Aomine muttered.</p><p>"Mooo! Aomine-cchi! Shush!" Kise said, "You can't tell him it's not pretty or you'll destroy his dream of becoming an artist,"</p><p>"Who told you that he wants to become an artist? Aho," Aomine said, silencing the curse word so Tetsuya wouldn't hear. "He's Akashi's brother, right? Therefore he'll be with Akashi managing their family business,"</p><p>"You may be right, Daiki," Akashi said, arriving at the living room. "But... I'm not like my father and will let Tetsuya decide on his future. He still has enough time to decide,"</p><p>"Aka-cchin, are you okay? You look pale," Murasakibara said, flopping down on the couch.</p><p>"I'm fine," Akashi said, "Just overwork,"</p><p>Midorima, who just got out of the kitchen, approached Akashi. "That's not overwork," he said.</p><p>Akashi smirked at Midorima. "I really can't hide anything from you, eh, Shintaro?"</p><p>"Well, technically, it is my job as your family doctor to keep you healthy," Midorima said then reached up to Akashi's forehead. "You've been keeping your fever high, I see,"</p><p>"I didn't feel the need to rest," Akashi reasoned.</p><p>"Ne, Akashi-cchi, that's not a good thing to do," Kise said, "What if Tetsuya does the same thing, what would you feel about it?"</p><p>"Tetsuya and I have different immune systems," Akashi said, "I can get by with a high fever. Tetsuya, however, is still a child and will be needing proper care,"</p><p>"Still," Aomine said while Murasakibara took Tetsuya to the kitchen for some snacks. "With you walking around, sick. He might be able to catch that,"</p><p>Midorima examined Tetsuya's drawings and flipped the paper over. "Akashi," he called. "You lent him your scratch papers?"</p><p>"Hmm? Oh yes," Akashi answered. "He kept on sulking even after you've left and only managed to get him off the front door when I offered to let him stay with me while I worked,"</p><p>"Eeeh?!" Kise said, "You let Tetsuya inside your office?! No fair, Akashi-cchi!"</p><p>"The only reason I let him in was that I could keep an eye on him while I worked," Akashi said, "And because he's not as noisy and as childish as you,"</p><p>"Then, let's eat dinner so you can rest early," Midorima said. "Murasakibara, you better not let Tetsuya eat more sweets before dinner,"</p><p>"Haaai," Murasakibara answered from the kitchen.</p><p>***</p><p>"Drink this and get some rest," Midorima said as Akashi prepared to sleep. "After a few hours, I'll come back and have you drink another batch of medicine,"</p><p>Akashi obeyed Midorima's orders and lay back down. "Have you checked on Tetsuya?" He asked.</p><p>"He doesn't seem too fond sleeping alone," Midorima said, "Therefore we're taking turns in who gets to sleep with him. Tonight is my turn,"</p><p>"You mean to say Kise gets to sleep with him?" Akashi asked.</p><p>"As surprising as it may seem, Kise seems to mature enough to take care of Tetsuya," Midorima said, "They all seem to understand that the boy needs more time to adjust to them and have been treating him with delicacy,"</p><p>"I see," Akashi said.</p><p>"How did you eat your lunch again?" Midorima asked, checking Akashi's temperature.</p><p>"I ate the leftovers from last night,"</p><p>Midorima looked at him, surprised. "But you hate eating vegetables,"</p><p>Akashi smiled as he pulled his blanket to his chest. "Tetsuya has his ways of persuading someone," he said.</p><p>When Akashi had fallen asleep, Midorima exited the room to see Tetsuya standing in front of Akashi's door.</p><p>"Akashi can't be disturbed," Midorima said, picking the toddler up. "He's sick and needs rest,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked at him before pointing at Akashi's door.</p><p>"You can't get in," Midorima said, "You might catch his illness,"</p><p>But as Akashi said, Tetsuya has his ways of persuading others that when Midorima came back to wake Akashi up, Tetsuya came with him.</p><p>"Shoot," Midorima whispered when he forgot his thermometer. "Stay here, I'll go get my thermometer,"</p><p>When Midorima left, Tetsuya climbed up to Akashi's bed. He looked at Akashi who was in a deep sleep, his brows furrowed and his lips in a frown.</p><p>In his dreams, Akashi saw his mother from afar and tried to run after her but found it difficult to catch up. He called, tears forming in his eyes until he tripped on his own foot and knelt on the ground as he felt his mother leave.</p><p>But he felt a hand on his cheek and from the ground, his eyes looked up to see Tetsuya. The toddler wiped the tears his older brother shed.</p><p>"<em>Nii-chan</em>..." he said, his voice small and pure and innocent.</p><p>Surprised upon hearing Tetsuya's voice for the first time, Akashi woke up with a jolt and saw Tetsuya in front of him, wiping the tears Akashi shed in his sleep like how he did in Akashi's dreams.</p><p>"Tetsuya..." Akashi said, slowly sitting up, his eyes still in wide shock. Had he just dreamt Tetsuya's voice? Or did Akashi really heard him speak?</p><p>"Did he woke you up?" Midorima asked, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize he could climb up your bed,"</p><p>But Akashi was still wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't seem to hear nor see Midorima.</p><p>"Akashi?" Midorima called. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Akashi snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Just... nightmares," he said, "Have... how long have you been standing there?"</p><p>"Not long enough, why?"</p><p>"I... I think I just heard Tetsuya speak,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Zoo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tetsu, spoke?" Aomine asked, glancing at the cyan-haired boy who was playing catch with Kise by the garden. "I don't think that's possible, considering he still hasn't warmed up to us,"</p><p>"I know what I heard, Daiki," Akashi said. He, Aomine, Midorima, and Murasakibara lounged by the gazebo and watched as Kise played with the toddler.</p><p>"I know, but I'm just saying... you said you were asleep when you heard Tetsuya," Aomine said, "Are you sure you're not just dreaming?"</p><p>Akashi didn't answer. Maybe he did just dreamt Tetsuya speak and coincidentally, he woke up to see Tetsuya close to him.</p><p>"Though Tetsuya speaking might be possible once he feels safe around us enough to forget his past," Midorima said.</p><p>"Hmm? How do we even do that?" Murasakibara asked.</p><p>"Oh? Poor birdie," Kise said from a distance and they saw him and Tetsuya looking over a bush.</p><p>"Oi, Kise, what's wrong?" Aomine asked.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, nothing, I think a chick fell from its nest," Kise said then turned to Tetsuya.</p><p>Aomine stood up from his seat and took a look. "Oh? It did fell," he said then picked up the poor animal in his hand. "I'll return it,"</p><p>Before Aomine could stand up, Tetsuya had grabbed his arm to examine the trembling chick.</p><p>"Hmm? What's wrong Tetsu? Haven't you seen a chick before?" Aomine asked.</p><p>Tetsuya just looked at him before examining the chick, mesmerized.</p><p>"I don't think he's seen an animal before," Kise said then spotted a cat nearby. "Ne, Tetsuya-cchi, have you seen a cat before?"</p><p>"What are you talking about, Kise? Of course, he'd—" Aomine said but stopped when Tetsuya ran after the cat, amazed upon seeing the feline.</p><p>"Ne, how bad was Tetsuya-cchi's mom to not let her son get out of the house?" Kise said.</p><p>Before Tetsuya could even get close to the cat, Akashi had stood up from his seat and stopped Tetsuya from coming any closer.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi said, crouching down to level the boy's height. "Would you like to go to the zoo today?"</p><p>He remembered very well how the toddler showed so much enthusiasm when they visited Takao for a pediatrics' appointment and he had shrugged it off-- like everyone else-- thinking that it was normal for a child to be that excited over an animal. But now, he was starting to think that Tetsuya was a different case.</p><p>"Ne! Akashi-cchi! I'd like to!" Kise answered.</p><p>"I wasn't asking you," Akashi shot a glare at Kise, immediately shutting him up.</p><p>He smiled at Tetsuya. "What do you say, Tetsuya?" He asked.</p><p>***</p><p>Tetsuya's eyes widened as he pointed up the giraffe while he rode on top of Murasakibara's shoulder.</p><p>"That's a giraffe, Tetsuya-cchi," Kise said, smiling at him.</p><p>"You look more amused than Tetsu, though," Aomine muttered, sniggering at the yellow-haired.</p><p>"Well it's because we hardly ever go out like this," Kise said, "And it was all thanks to Tetsuya-cchi,"</p><p>"Are you sure you're alright with going out today?" Midorima asked Akashi who was silently admiring his little brother's innocence. "I know you said you're already well and your fever's finally gone, but—"</p><p>"I'm fine, Shintaro," Akashi said, "I also need to get out of the house sometimes,"</p><p>"Ne, ne, let's go to the marine life section!" Kise said.</p><p>"Atsushi," Akashi called, "You can put Tetsuya down now. Daiki can take him from here,"</p><p>"Hmm? You sure?" Murasakibara asked.</p><p>Akashi nodded.</p><p>"Come on, Tetsu," Aomine said, holding the toddler's hand. "We can't let Kise beat us to the marine life section.</p><p>They spent the whole day roaming around the zoo, Kise and Aomine introducing Tetsuya to the animals he was unfamiliar with and by the end of the day, they went to the souvenir shop after Tetsuya pointed at the cat keychain he saw hanging by the stalls of the store.</p><p>"A cat?" Aomine asked, "Why would Tetsu pick a cat?"</p><p>Upon purchasing the item, Tetsuya ran to Akashi and gave the keychain to him.</p><p>"For me?" Akashi asked.</p><p>Tetsuya nodded.</p><p>Akashi smiled as he crouched down and pat Tetsuya. "You keep it," he said.</p><p>Tetsuya looked down at the keychain he was holding then smiled at Akashi.</p><p>"Oh?! Tetsuya-cchi's smiling!" Kise said, delighted to see the expressionless boy smile for the first time.</p><p>Akashi looked confused. "Is this your first time seeing him smile?" he asked.</p><p>"Well, yeah," Aomine said, "Tetsu hardly ever does anything except stare and point,"</p><p>"Why, Aka-cchin?" Murasakibara asked, munching on his chips. "Have you seen Tetsu-cchin smile before?"</p><p>Akashi nodded. "If I remember it right, it was when he and I shared lunch together after getting back from a business meeting,"</p><p>"Hmm, looks like he's warmed up to you more than we all thought," Midorima said. "This is a good sign,"</p><p>"Ne, Ne, let's all take a picture to remember this day!" Kise said, bringing his camera out.</p><p>Murasakibara put Tetsuya over his shoulder while Aomine and Midorima stood beside him. Kise stood beside Aomine while Akashi stood beside Midorima.</p><p>"Say, cheese!" Kise announced as the camera started counting down to take their picture.</p><p>***</p><p>When the day ended, they all went back to their house with Midorima driving, Akashi beside him, and the other three at the back with Kise in the middle, holding onto Tetsuya who slept on the way home.</p><p>"Should we wake him up for dinner?" Midorima asked, glancing at the rearview mirror of their car to see Tetsuya sound asleep in Kise's chest.</p><p>"No," Akashi said, looking back at the toddler. "Let him rest for the day," he said.</p><p>Midorima nodded. "It's Aomine's turn to sleep with him," he said, "Maybe I can tell him to fix Tetsuya dinner once he wakes up,"</p><p>"That won't be necessary," Akashi said, "I'll do it,"</p><p>"What?" Midorima asked, glancing a surprised gaze at the red-haired businessman.</p><p>"I'll sleep with Tetsuya tonight," Akashi repeated.</p><p>What Akashi decided to do earned the same surprised reaction from the other three.</p><p>"A-are you sure, Akashi?" Aomine asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you aren't sick or anything right?" Kise asked.</p><p>"I'm sure I'm fine," Akashi answered. "And, yes, I'm sure I want to sleep with Tetsuya beside me tonight since I'll be working from home tomorrow,"</p><p>"Well then, here you go," Kise said, giving the sleeping toddler to Akashi. "He doesn't wake up easily and when he sleeps, he continuously does so until the morning so you won't be disturbed,"</p><p>"Thank you for the advice," Akashi said then turned to his room. "Goodnight,"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The heavy feeling on his chest woke Akashi up in the morning. The silence that lingered around the house indicated that it was only him and Tetsuya alone again.</p><p>He felt something stir on top of him and saw the toddler sound asleep on his chest, his breathing in sync with Akashi's as he sucked his thumb.</p><p>Not wanting to disturb the peaceful sleep of his little brother, Akashi carefully sat up, his hands keeping the boy in contact with Akashi's chest before finally placing him on the soft mattress. Content that he will not stir awake, Akashi left the room to make himself a cup of coffee before starting another day working at home.</p><p>When he got back, Tetsuya had just woke up from his sleep.</p><p>"Ohayo," Akashi greeted with a smile as he put his cup down the bedside table and lifted Tetsuya up. "Did you have a good dream?"</p><p>Tetsuya nodded with a smile and Akashi was relieved to see Tetsuya smile from now on, a clear step that Tetsuya is starting to forget the nightmares he suffered from the past.</p><p>"Then, are you hungry? I can fix you some breakfast if you'd like?" Akashi asked.</p><p>Tetsuya shook his head and rested it on Akashi's chest, gripping his shirt.</p><p>"We're the only ones here," Akashi said, "After a bath, you can stay in the office again. I still need to finish a lot of work, how does that sound?"</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at Akashi and nodded.</p><p>After the bath, Tetsuya stayed with Akashi, spending most of the time drawing while Akashi worked. After a while, Tetsuya got bored and roamed around the office, slightly disturbing Akashi's concentration.</p><p>"What are you up to?" Akashi asked, watching Tetsuya.</p><p>Tetsuya stopped in front of a display cabinet, where inside, lied a violin.</p><p>"Ah... I haven't taken that out for a while," Akashi said as he stood up from his seat and got the violin out for Tetsuya to see. "This belonged to my mother, actually. She was the one who taught me to play,"</p><p>Tetsuya smiled at Akashi and sat on the floor, his eyes not breaking contact with him.</p><p>"You want me to play?" Akashi said, "Well... I might not be as good as I was before,"</p><p>But Tetsuya didn't mind whether Akashi was out of tune or not, for all he wanted was to hear him play.</p><p>Akashi sighed silently as he positioned himself to play and at the first notes he produced, he remembered his childhood- how he was so care-free, no work stressing him out, and only the thought of having fun in his head. He remembered his mother, how he always smiled at her reassuringly whenever he gets upset, how she always saw the good in everything, even in Akashi who seemed flawed in the eyes of his father. And then he imagined Tetsuya, how broken he also looked the moment he arrived and how he was able to fix everyone up like how they fixed him slowly.</p><p>Akashi felt tears roll down his face and only did he realized that he had been crying. Wide-eyed, Akashi wiped his tears away as Tetsuya looked at him with worry and concern. He was so shaken up that he exited his office and directed to the bathroom.</p><p>"I'm home," Aomine announced when he arrived. "Akashi?"</p><p>"I-I'm at the bathroom," Akashi answered, washing his face to escape his flustered situation.</p><p>"Yo," Aomine greeted when Akashi got out of the bathroom. "I was wondering what were you doing inside, leaving Tetsu in your office,"</p><p>"Sorry, I just had to go," Akashi said. "Have the others arrived yet?"</p><p>"Not yet," Aomine said, "Midori said he'll be home late, Murasakibara and Kise are on their way home though,"</p><p>"That's good," Akashi said then went back to his office.</p><p>He saw his violin placed on his table while papers scattered on the floor. He sighed. He must've been so shaken up that he practically tossed his instrument before running off. He picked up the violin and out it back at the display cabinet then stacked his papers neatly.</p><p>"One's missing," Akashi muttered as he crouched down to try and find where the other missing paper was. He had just finished analyzing it and wrote down notes on it to pass to the board for thorough reviewing. He needed to find it.</p><p>Tetsuya approached him, holding a piece of paper with his drawing in it. When Akashi looked up, his heart almost stopped. Tetsuya held the missing paper he was looking for and had drawn on it.</p><p>Tetsuya smiled at him, unaware of the mistake he made that made Akashi's blood boil. He worked hard finishing that report only to be drawn on by some child his father had.</p><p>"Akashi," Aomine called, entering his office. "Do you know where-"</p><p>Aomine got cut off when he saw Tetsuya fall on the ground, the paper he held flew somewhere close to him. Only then did Akashi realize that he had hit Tetsuya for what he did and was mirroring the shocked and scared expression Tetsuya wore.</p><p>"Tetsu!" Aomine said, helping the boy up and hiding Tetsuya behind him. "Damn you, Akashi, what were you doing?!"</p><p>Akashi looked flustered. "I... I-I didn't mean-"</p><p>"You hit a toddler just because he drew on your paperwork?!" Aomine snapped. "What kind of big brother are you?"</p><p>Akashi got annoyed at Aomine for scolding him. He was the master of this house, not him. He didn't have the right to raise his voice at Akashi.</p><p>"I shed sweat and blood for that report," Akashi said. "Tetsuya-"</p><p>"Tetsu didn't know what he was doing," Aomine argued. "He's a child, for goodness sake! If you didn't plan on taking care of him, you should've just said so before!"</p><p>Akashi took a moment to answer. "Leave," he said, "Leave, now,"</p><p>Aomine clicked his tongue in annoyance. "You bet I will," he said then turned to Tetsuya but found that he was gone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Nii-chan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Tetsu?" Aomine called, his rage immediately turning into worry. "Tetsu?"</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi called then walked past Aomine to see if the toddler had run somewhere in the mansion.</p><p>"We're home!" Kise called.</p><p>"Arre? What is it Aka-cchin?" Murasakibara asked when he saw Akashi's and Aomine's face.</p><p>"Have you seen, Tetsu?" Aomine asked.</p><p>"N-no," Kise said, "Why?"</p><p>"He was just standing behind me a minute ago," Aomine said, face flustered. "I don't know where he went,"</p><p>"We need to find him," Akashi said, "Search the mansion,"</p><p>***</p><p>He ran as far away as his little legs could take him, tears blurred his vision as thunder grumbled from the sky, signaling a rain will be coming. But for Tetsuya, it meant that the angel Sei-cchi was looking for his younger brother Tei-cchi.</p><p>Visions of his mother hitting him appeared before his eyes the moment Akashi hit him. He remembered her screaming at him to die. He remembered how many times he cried whenever she mistreats him.</p><p>He reminded himself that he was a bad boy and that nobody loved him. Not even his brother.</p><p>He tripped at his own foot and only did he realized that he didn't know where he was. Tears streamed down his face as the scrape on his knee stung.</p><p>With one final grumble of thunder, rain poured like a shower, immediately soaking Tetsuya from head to toe. It was almost winter in Japan and the rain only made everything colder that when Tetsuya sought shelter under a tree, he was already shivering and emitting fog from his every breath. He shivered, clutching himself to keep the small amount of warmth his numbing body has before passing out from the bitter cold.</p><p>Lightning stroke and thunder clapped, but Tetsuya wasn't afraid of it anymore because Sei-cchi was looking for Tei-cchi for them to go back home together.</p><p>Little did he knew that his older brother was doing the same thing.</p><p>***</p><p>"I see," Aomine said, his voice dangerously calm as he talked with his fellow police officer on the phone. "Thank you,"</p><p>When the call ended, Kise was the first to check upon him. "What did he say, Aomine-cchi?" he asked worriedly.</p><p>"It's policy to wait 72 hours before they start the search," Aomine said then went to his room and got his coat out. "But, to hell with the policy. It's pouring outside and we don't know where Tetsuya could've gone,"</p><p>"I'll come with you!" Kise said, taking his coat as well.</p><p>"Count me in, Mine-cchin," Murasakibara said.</p><p>Akashi stayed silent, looking at the flickering fire of the fireplace.</p><p>"Akashi," Aomine called before leaving. "If something were to happen to Tetsu, I won't ever forgive you. I don't care if your brothers by blood or not. But I will take him away from you if you don't get yourself straightened up,"</p><p>Akashi seemed to be awoken by what Aomine said. He returned to his office to get his coat and run after the others when he saw the page Tetsuya drew on. A tall purple stick figure stood in the middle of the paper holding hands with a blue stick figure and a green stick figure that stood on either side of the purple one. Next to the blue stick figure was a yellow stick figure that held its other hand, while a red stick figure held the green one. A baby blue stick figure was drawn on top of the purple stick figure.</p><p>Akashi remembered the scene from where they took a group picture at the zoo where Tetsuya displayed his first smile to them.</p><p>
  <em>"If something were to happen to Tetsu, I won't ever forgive you. I don't care if your brothers by blood or not. But I will take him away from you if you don't get yourself straightened up,"</em>
</p><p>He remembered why he took Tetsuya in after hearing his story. He felt the same way as Aomine felt now— the strong urge to protect Tetsuya from harm. He was broken like Akashi who longed for his father's love; like Kise who, despite his happy stature, longed for victory as he was always compared to his friends; like Mirodima whose dreams of becoming an author got silenced by his father's will to make him a doctor; like Murasakibara who longed for his parent's approval and acceptance of becoming a chef instead of a lawyer like them; like Aomine... who longed for a whole family to love him unconditionally.</p><p>Somehow, every one of them was just as broken as the cyan-haired boy. But his brokenness was what made their group whole and their brokenness was the reason for Tetsuya to be fixed again.</p><p>Akashi grabbed his coat and ran outside, trying to look for the cyan-haired boy. He scolded himself for hurting him and how he wished to erase the memory of Tetsuya looking up at him in fear, tears forming in his eyes as the boy never thought of Akashi hurting him.</p><p>Akashi panted, feeling exhaustion wrap around his body while his mind rambled on thoughts and images of where Tetsuya might end up. It was raining heavily and with the boy not being able to see the busy streets might get hit by a speeding car, or he might run into a dark alleyway where lowlife people reside and take him for granted, or—</p><p>His thoughts immediately stopped when his eyes caught a glimpse of a familiar cyan colored hair. Huddled under the shelter of a thick rooted tree, Tetsuya lied on the wet ground, cold, afraid and pale like how he looked when Akashi first saw him. His body immediately reacted the moment he saw the boy and scooped him up to his chest, trying to give him warmth as best as he can.</p><p>The rain kept pouring but the lightning and thunder had gone. If Tetsuya wasn't unconscious, he would've smiled-- Sei-cchi finally found Tei-cchi to bring him back home.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi whispered, breathing into the boy's cold hands. "Nii-chan is here... nii-chan is here to save you... please... please wake up. I'm sorry... nii-chan is sorry,"</p><p>"Akashi-cchi!" Kise called from a distance as he, Murasakibara and Aomine ran to him.</p><p>"Call Shintaro!" Akashi ordered, clutching the pale boy in his hands.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi trembled as his eyes stared into nothing while he, Aomine, Kise, and Murasakibara waited at the halls of the hospital while Midorima checked Tetsuya.</p><p>After a while, Midorima got out of the emergency room. Aomine was the first one to stand up and ask what the news was.</p><p>"Akashi found him on time," Midorima said, slinging his stethoscope over his shoulder. "But he's still suffered from hypothermia. He needs rest and needs to stay at the hospital for further examination,"</p><p>"His fever's still pretty high and he won't be waking up any time soon," Midorima continued when none of them talked. "Takao will be the one who'll take care of him as he's a pediatrician,"</p><p>"Shintaro," Akashi spoke, "Can... can Tetsuya spend his time recovering back at the mansion?"</p><p>Aomine looked at him.</p><p>"That can be possible, but... bringing the equipment can be—"</p><p>"I don't care how much it will cost," Akashi said, "I just don't want Tetsuya waking up and confused where he is,"</p><p>"Oh so now you cared about Tetsu being scared?" Aomine spat.</p><p>"Aomine-cchi," Kise said, trying to stop Aomine.</p><p>"You didn't see the fear in Tetsu's eyes when Akashi hit him," Aomine told Kise.</p><p>"I did," Akashi answered, making Aomine stop. "I did see it... and I deeply regretted my actions. I shouldn't have done it. But I can't bring back time. The only thing I can do is mend the mistakes I've done..."</p><p>Aomine walked towards Akashi and landed a punch at him, making Akashi stumble back.</p><p>"Aomine-cchi!" Kise said, pulling him back.</p><p>"Stop it!" Midorima said, standing in between Akashi and Aomine.</p><p>"That's for Tetsu," Aomine said, "Now you better straighten yourself up because Tetsu needs you more than ever."</p><p>Akashi looked at Aomine and stood up, wiping the blood off his busted lip. "Thank you," he whispered.</p><p>"Ne," Murasakibara said. "Can I punch Aka-cchin too?"</p><p>***</p><p>When his eyes fluttered open, Tetsuya immediately recognized the place as Akashi's room. Like how he woke up the first and last time he slept in it.</p><p>Lightheaded, the cyan-haired boy slowly sat up, confused whether what happened before him was just a bad nightmare or reality.</p><p>His stirring woke Akashi up, who spent nights sitting beside the toddler's bed, waiting for him to wake up.</p><p>"T-Tetsuya?" Akashi said, rubbing his eyes to see if he wasn't dreaming. "Are you... are you awake?"</p><p>At this point, Tetsuya figured that Akashi hitting him did happen and tried to back away from him. His eyes reflected the fear he was feeling.</p><p>Akashi was so heartbroken why he saw this. Midorima had warned him that Tetsuya might be back to his old self because of what he did. But Akashi had decided to take care of him this time, to be the big brother Tetsuya needed.</p><p>"Tetsuya..." Akashi said gently. "I don't know if you'll understand what I'll say, but... I want to say sorry. I'm sorry for letting you suffer alone. I'm sorry for not being by your side when you needed someone to stand by you. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. I'm sorry for hurting you... when all you wanted was to make me smile. You completed my brokenness, Tetsuya. And now I understood why I was gifted with a little brother like you..."</p><p>Tears streamed Akashi's face as he gripped the bedsheet tightly. "I'm sorry... if you didn't deserve a brother like me," he whispered.</p><p>A pat on the head, made Akashi look up and meet Tetsuya's warm powder blue eyes.</p><p>"Nii-chan..." Tetsuya spoke, his voice bearing the same small tone and innocence the first time Akashi heard. "I love you..."</p><p>Tears welled up and fell from Akashi's eyes as he hugged Tetsuya with a smile. "Nii-chan loves you too, Tetsuya!" He said.</p><p>At that point, both boys understood that no matter how you fight or how your blood boils towards each other, brothers will always be brothers. Your family will always be family and that they will always guide you home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Akashi smiled down at Tetsuya as he reached for the toddler's hand who gingerly gave it and held his big brother with a smile on his face.</p><p>"Are you ready, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked as they made their way to the kitchen where the rest of the family were waiting.</p><p>Tetsuya nodded with a smile. "Nii-chan," he said happily and Akashi was more than happy to finally hear his brother speak and smile.</p><p>When the brothers arrived at the kitchen, Tetsuya was startled when party poppers started to go off and the lights went on.</p><p>A "Happy Birthday" sign was plastered across the kitchen with Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, and Midorima surrounding the table full of presents, balloons, and a vanilla-flavored cake-- all four men were wearing colorful polka-dotted party hats that delighted the cyan-haired toddler as Akashi pulled him inside.</p><p>"Happy Birthday, Tetsuya-cchi!" Kise was the first to greet the toddler.</p><p>"Tetsu, make sure to open my present first okay?" Aomine said.</p><p>"I baked an extra special cake for Tetsu-chin today," Murasakibara said, "I hope Tetsu-chin likes it more than Maiubo's,"</p><p>"But don't eat too much or you might have an upset stomach," Midorima said.</p><p>"Tetsuya," Akashi called as he carried the toddler and placed him on top of a chair for him to be able to reach the cake. "Make a wish,"</p><p>Tetsuya looked up at Akashi then at the rest of the guys that grinned at him. What more could he wish for? He was finally home.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>